


A Collection of Reylo Songfic One-shots

by RunNRide25



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, F/M, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, Songfic, so does Rey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 14:39:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15776136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RunNRide25/pseuds/RunNRide25
Summary: A collection of one-shots inspired by a variety of songs. All one-shots take place in the cannon Star Wars universe. The majority of them take place either during or after Episode VIII.Chapters will be posted in alphabetical order by song title.Marked as complete, as each chapter is a stand-alone one-shot, but additional songs/chapters may be added in the future.





	1. All I Ask of You (+ Reprise)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All I Ask of You (+Reprise)  
> Written by Andrew Lloyd Webber

“You’re nothing.”

Rey looked like she was on the verge of sobbing, before I added:  
“But not to me.”

She looked up to me, tears still fresh in her eyes.  
“Rey, listen to me. Together, we will bring balance. No more Jedi, no Sith. No fear of the dark, or constrictions of the light. We could eliminate the fear of war, and bring peace to the galaxy. We would be unstoppable.”

I closed the distance between us, reaching my hand up to her face and wiping her tears away with my thumb.  
“Let me teach you the ways of the Force. Stay by my side. I will teach you everything I know.”  
I sighed, and rested my forehead on hers.  
“Rey, to me, you are everything. I need you by my side. I will give you anything you desire. Just, please, stay with me.”

I lifted my head as I felt her weight shift. She took a couple steps backwards, an unsure look in her eyes.  
“Ben, I . . . I want to save you. I want to be the light to your darkness. I want to help rid you of your fears.” She shook her head.  
“But I don’t want this. I don’t want to rule. I don’t want the galaxy. Yes, I want all this fighting to end, and yes I want peace, but more than anything I just want you.”  
“Then stay here with me! You don’t have to rule with me, just be with me. I can still rule and you can help me bring balance. We don’t have to be alone anymore, Rey!”

I took a step towards her again.  
“Please, I can’t do this without you Rey. I can’t be without you.”  
“Ben . . . do you . . .?”  
I could feel her thoughts, and I knew she could feel mine.  
“You know I do.”

I reached out my hand to her.  
“Join me. Please.”  
“I’m so sorry, Ben,” she said, then called for Anakin’s lightsaber.

The next thing I remember was waking up on the floor of the throne room. As I stormed out of the room after dealing with Hux, I only had one thought on my mind:  
  
_I offered her **everything.** I saved her life, killed Snoke for her. And this is how she repays me? By denying me? Betraying me?  
I swear to you, Rey, you will curse the day you refused to take my hand!_


	2. Evermore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evermore  
> Written by Howard Ashman and Alan Menken, performed by Dan Stevens

I stand in the abandoned control room of the Resistance base. It’s all Skywalker’s fault they escaped me. He saw my weakness, knew I would not resist fighting him, and bought the Resistance enough time to escape. But then again, what does it matter? They will fall. With how few their numbers are, they will be no more than a pesky ant to crush beneath my boot.

In this moment, I have everything I had ever wanted. I have more power than I ever dreamed, I am my own master, the Resistance is practically extinct, and the galaxy is mine to command. I needed no one. Or so I thought.

I had offered her the whole galaxy, but she turned against me. Me, the only person who knew her pain, who understood it, and who saw her for more than the nobody that she was. And it _hurt_. Now, the memory filled me with anger and hatred. These emotions made me stronger, I could feel the rush of the Dark side coursing through me. But there was also _suffering_ , the likes of which I had never felt before. That _nobody_ had taken something from me. I felt as if she had torn away a piece of myself, and the pain was unbearable.

Suddenly she was there, just as she had been a number of times before. I stared at her in anger. This wasn’t Luke’s fault, it was _hers_. If she would have joined me, if she had taken my hand, I would be free of this pain; free of this failure. She stared at me for a moment, a number of subtle emotions playing on her face, then shut me out so hard I physically jolted from the force of her severing our connection.

I stood there for a moment, staring at the space where she had been. Snoke was dead, so our connection should have dissolved. I cursed. Snoke had been the only living being strong enough with the Force to bridge our minds without falling over dead. That meant it was no longer (or perhaps had never been) his doing. It was either the Whills or the Cosmic Force itself, neither of which were exactly killable.

I cursed again as I ignited my lightsaber. I would never be rid of her. No matter how far we were apart physically, she would always be there. Whether I could see her or not, I could _feel_ her. She was in my mind, tormenting me, hurting me, _calming me_.

“NO!” Her presence makes me weak, causes conflict within me, and I hate her for it. But I can’t stop it. I am powerless to do anything against this bond. So I do the only thing I can do: I destroy.

Destruction. Power. _Rage_.

The components of the control room spark as I tear them apart with my saber. I curse Rey. I curse her light. Even now I can sense her presence flying further away from me, like a beacon fading away into darkness. I will _never be rid of her_.

Perhaps if I killed her I could be free of this torture. Not that that idea did me any good right now. Before I could get an order to anyone to track the ship she’d be gone, lost into hyperspace. But not to me, not to my mind. She’ll continue to appear to me, I’m sure of it. She has become a part of me.

I stop my rampage on that thought. _She is a part of me._ Does that mean I am also a part of her? Is she feeling the same pain I am? If she is, she will see her mistake. She will return to me, and I will no longer be alone.

As I board the shuttle to return to my command ship, I search for a secluded spot to meditate. I must prepare myself for what I’m sure will be long nights ahead, waiting for her return. As I settle into a trance, I think of her, of our future, our lives together. The light to my darkness, the peace to my war, the calm to my rage. Together, we would be balance.

Meditating had never come to me so easily as it did now.


End file.
